tncfandomcom-20200214-history
Norgencia
The Republic of Norgencia (norg. Reich auf Norgentinland) is a country, it is located to the west of Ascaris. History In 3522, Norgenta and Borcia merged to create Norgencia. Later on in the year, they went over to take control of the cities of Eraikin and the town of Aintzira from the country of Hizkera. 3523 and 3524 have been dynamic years for Norgencia, as it was able to establish the TNDF (Temporary Norgencian defense force) using bought and built tanks. TNDF is the precursor of the work-in-progress Norgencian army. In 3524, Norgencia recieved a new capital named Kaena, which replaces Tragen as a functional capital, however Tragen retains its historical capital status. Due to the differences between the beliefs in the country, Ivan decided to quit tensions between the religious groups by replacing their cults with one foreign, but single cult, the Ascari Felanism, so negotiations with Perry Qoa go on, with hopes that the Norgencian population is converted to Felanism. Nuke's death Nuke died in mid-3524 under unknown circumstances. He was simply found dead in his office by his wife. It is unknown who did that, but there are several suspects. He was succeeded by his son, Tiger, named like this because a legend says he used to roar and not cry when he was a baby. This did not stop the building of Kaena, the new capital of Norgencia, and the build-up of armed forces still went ahead. Norgencian Civil War Main Article: Norgencian Civil War The civil war ripped through Norgencia at an unexpected moment when Ivan decided to murder Tiger and bomb the Tarkeshan embassy allegedly due to "rebels" inside it. This blew up any future connections with Tarkesha. Ivan himself, however, did not make it, he was killed while doing his last stand against the so-called rebels, murdered by the hand of a young colonel (norg. Standartenführer, colonel) named Marck Weberknecht. Soon it became clear said rebels were fighting for people's rights and actual democracy. Marck was soon elected for a president due to his heroic actions later in the war. His best friend from childhood and a fellow rebel was assigned to the post Prime Minister, because he had the education to become one. Marck Weberknecht has no political education, but his popularity among his people and his ability to easily convince people during his speeches has gotten him to the post of a President. Soon after his election, he started rebuilding with the help of Rekota and Ascaris, the Big Leap for Norgencia program started by Ivan has also been continued, although significantly revised, and the Republic of New Norgencia has been officially founded in 3525. Bombing threats towards Tarkesha Later in that year, fake information invented by Marck's enemies was announced. The information was that Norgencia will attempt to "finish Tarkesha off soon enough". Due to this, a meeting between Tarkeshan emir Humaid bin Masrakh and president Marck was arranged and the former arrived in Kaena with his entire royal family to discuss matters. It is expected that the talks will end successfully, both countries will restore their friendship once again and the ones who have invented these fake news will be found and court-martialed by a combined Norgencian-Tarkeshan court. Welthauptstadt Norgentica A project under that name exists in Norgencian architectural archives. Its name means "World capital Norgencia". Breakdown In 3527, after PM Fred was expelled, Norgencia was broken down into two countries by international authorities, with Northern Norgencia (Black Norgencia) becoming a totalitarian nationalist state. The Great Norgencian War Main Article: The Great Norgencian War After the expelliation of Fred, the country split into two parts: Black Norgencia (the North) and South Norgencia. A war began, with Ascaris, Aurilia, Arai and Southern Norgencia initiating war on Black Norgencia. After major advancements, Black Norgencia surrendered. Leaders of Norgencia A leader (since 3524-3525, president) can become literally everybody in the country, regardless of nationality, provided that he is famous enough, and/or has participated in the government of the country before, or (as in president Marck's case) - in the coup against the old dictatorship. * Ivan (born 3453, ✝ 3524, ruled 3521-3524 with Nuke, most of 3524 with Nuke's son Tiger, and finally about half a month alone in the fall of 3524) - one of the two original Norgencian dictators. Met with the president of Norgenta, Nuke, in the end of 3521 to negotiate the merger of the two countries and participated in the forming of the country. Along with Nuke created the Big Leap for Norgencia program which provided the country with an army, and the first tanks and ships manufactured by its military effort and not purchased from anybody. While he was a seemingly decent leader at first, after Nuke's death his reputation started to break down and his mistake to appoint Nuke's inexperienced son, Tiger, was also becoming a big problem. Ivan was killed in action against an army regiment that fought against his forces, being single-handedly killed by Standartenführer (colonel) Marck Weberknecht. * Nuke (born 3486, ✝ 3524, ruled 3521-3524 with Ivan until his death the same year) - the second of the two original Norgencian dictators, along with Ivan, he formed the country, ruling Norgenta before the merger. He died under unknown circumstances in 3524, found in his office by his wife. After his death the country started going through troubled times that lead to a civil war. * Tiger (born 3506, ✝ 3524, ruled for about 11 months along with Ivan) - Nuke's son, who succeeded him after his mysterious death in 3524. Soon after he stepped in, he started an open rivalry with Ivan, who murdered him in the end. While he was supposedly a good person and a thoughtful leader, his early death (died at age 18) means he was very inexperienced and was thus easily destroyed by the much, much older Ivan. * Marck Weberknecht (born 3489, ruled 3524-3526, incumbent since the fall of 3526) - a hero from the Norgencian civil war, a young Standartenführer (colonel), Marck became a president in 3524, applauded by his people. Despite he has just entered political affairs, he shows himself as a highly-intelligent individual, and has expressed a high desire to bring the country up from the ashes, or more exactly "from what the old, worthless leaders did". He has continued the Big Leap for Norgencia program, and, as a ruler, he is arguably the most loved one so far. An assessment of his presidency could state that he ruled well but still in a way too militaristic, having just come out of the military, then becoming a president almost immediately, but the improvement over the brutal dictatorship Ivan had led is massive. * ex. Obergruppenführer Heinrich Lindbad (born 3455, ruled for 3-4 months in 3526) - once again a veteran of the Norgencian civil war, and a member of the NnAP, who lost both his legs in the war, as well as his left eye. He was elected on the 3526 presidential elections in Norgencia, though there were concerns he won't be able to function properly due to his wounds, he seems very optimistic, and has said in an interview he will continue ex. president M. Weberknecht's policy of strenghtening ties with the nearby superpower, Ascaris, and also improving relations between Norgencia and Tarkesha even more. However, as expected (due to his injuries in battle) he wouldn't survive on his post very long and he resigned after a heart attack in the fall of 3526. He was replaced again by president Weberknecht Leadership and government structure Norgencia boasts a unique one-party democratic leadership model. The only one party in the country is the NnAP (''Norgentinische Nationalistische Arbeitsparte, ''Norgencian Nationalist Workers' party). The leader, (in this case president) stays above all other military or government institutions, and while they can take certain desicions and make political moves, the last and final desicion is made by the president. Population Norgencia is populated by about 570 thousand people, differing in several respects. Race The Norgentine race is similar to the Germanic/Aryans in the sense that most men are blond, blue- or green-eyed and very tall (6 feet+ on average) however women are of a merely average height (about 5,5 feet on average) Religion Most Norgencians are Orthodox or Catholic Christians, especially the Norgentine-Norgencians, though, massive Ascari Felanist groups also exist. Negotiations for a full-scale conversion to Felanism were on the way, however the plan never came true due to the civil war and Ivan's subsequent death. Minority population About 9,500 people from Norgencia are not Norgentine-Norgencians but instead belong to different races. While the minority communities are not one or two, their appearance makes them almost indistinguishable from Norgentine-Norgencians, but they use a handful of languages and dialects that are not official in the entire country. Languages The two official languages are German and Norcian (Norcian has several amalgamations and differences, being also easier to learn for foreigners than German, and is mostly spoken by the younger population) Minority population also uses different languages and variants of the official languages. Military Norgencia's military branches are:. Norgencian Navy Norgencian Air Force Norgencian Army In mid-3524, the TNDF was succeeded by the Norgencian army. The Norgencian military industry is quite a powerful one especially when it comes to talking about "small" countries. It is the creator of some of the most formidable tanks, such as the massive MBT-1, that can not only take a lot of hits with its powerful armor and nigh-impenetrable front, yet can dish them back out with its huge, long gun. However it suffers from slow top speed, massive (78 tons) weight and sluggish handling. The Norgencian naval engineering's pride and joy is the NGS Crustacean, known to be the most sophisticated ship in the navy, and the most maneuverable destroyer in the world. The Norgencian Air Force uses Rekotan aircraft, renown for their sturdy reliability and high top speed. Military ranks in Norgencia General ranks Officer ranks Non-commissioned officer ranks Enlisted men ranks Category:Countries Category:Norgencia